If You Needed Somebody
by Crica
Summary: Só agora consigo admitir o quanto senti a sua falta e o tanto que ainda preciso de você." - Oneshot/ sem beta/ 15 minutos de devaneio.


**IF YOU NEEDED SOMEBODY**

_Classificação: Livre._

_Gênero/categoria: drama/hurt/confort - oneshot  
_

_Avisos: Para quem não assistiu o último episódio da quarta temporada, pode conter spoilers.  
_

_Sem beta, por minha conta e risco._

_Sinopse: "Só agora consigo admitir o quanto senti a sua falta e o tanto que ainda preciso de você."_

_N/A: Esse texto ficou martelando na minha cabeça depois do episódio final da quarta temporada, embalado If You Needed Somebody. Linda demais.__ Eu recomendo que leiam ao som do Bad Company. Fará toda a diferença._

****

A luz intensamente branca desapareceu, sem mais nem porque, e eles estavam de volta ao quarto do motel onde haviam se hospedado no início daquela confusão em que se meteram.

Os dois estavam confusos e tremendamente assustados. E não era pra menos. Tinham acabado que quebrar o último selo e carimbado o passaporte do Diabo rumo ao apocalipse.

Eles tinham assinado a sentença de morte da humanidade e esperavam se deparar com uma visão da Terra devastada ou qualquer desgraça de proporções catastróficas, menos com o velho, desbotado e vagabundo quarto de motel onde estavam agora.

Seus olhos ardiam e ainda tinham manchas coloridas flutuando em seu campo visual. A sensação era de que milhares de flashes haviam espocado diante de seus rostos, simultaneamente.

Ambos os irmão levaram um certo tempo para concatenar as idéias e começar a raciocinar de verdade.

O silêncio estava ocupando muito espaço dentro do cômodo, criando uma distância assustadora entre os seres que agora o habitavam.

Silêncio usurpador. Assustador.

Um silêncio que dizia muito mais do que a boca ousaria proferir.

Silêncio cheio de culpa, de temores e arrependimentos.

Silêncio acusatório e justificador. Imóvel, imutável, miseravelmente dominador.

Só dentro de suas almas não havia sossego.

Não silenciavam as vozes de suas consciências, gritando dentro do peito, suas dores.

Não silenciavam as perguntas, as dúvidas.

Onde estavam seus anjos?

Aonde foram parar seus amigos, companheiros?

O que tinham feito de suas vidas, afinal?

Mais perguntas do que poderiam responder.

O mais velho inspirou e segurou o ar, soltando-o de forma lenta, em seguida. Seus olhos cruzaram com os do irmão, mas desviaram-se depressa, procurando abrigo no carpete encardido que cobria o chão. Andou até a cama mais próxima e deixou-se cair sentado, sobre ela. Sua cabeça pesou ao ponto de precisar ampará-la com as mãos, deitando os cotovelos sobre as pernas.

_ Dean...

_ Agora não, Sam.

_ O que você tem? – o mais jovem, preocupado, deu um passo na direção do outro.

_ Só me deixa quieto, por favor – respondeu, sem ao menos levantar o rosto _ Eu preciso de um tempo, ta?

_ Certo... – Depositou as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça e permaneceu de pé, imóvel e, se Dean o pudesse ver naquele momento, veria a imensa angústia que se estampava nos olhos miúdos de seu irmão menor.

Sam congelou diante da figura batida de seu irmão e diante da verdade que era culpa dele, e só dele, que Dean fosse agora o ponto central no alvo do Céu e do Inferno.

Outra vez.

Os últimos meses desfilaram diante de seus olhos e as inúmeras vezes em que ignorou, maltratou, desrespeitou aquele ser, as infinitas vezes em que mentiu para ele, apesar das outras tantas incontáveis vezes em que Dean suplicou para que dissesse a verdade, abrindo-lhe a porta da redenção, da reconciliação... Mas ele estava cego.

Por que, só agora era capaz de enxergar o quanto sentia a falta dele? Só agora podia admitir que precisava do seu irmão mais velho, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa ou coisa no Universo? Por que?

Ver Dean sentado naquela cama, tão submerso em seus pensamentos, o fazia tremer. Mergulhar em si nunca fora típico de dele. E isso, mais do que qualquer expressão, o fazia lembrar dos tempos em que bastava um olhar para que o mais velho corresse e o envolvesse num abraço, apagando todo e qualquer resquício de ressentimento, por maior que fosse a burrada que tivesse feito ou dito.

Aquele Dean não estava mais ali.

Seu coração estava desmoronando. Desabando e implodindo dentro do peito.

_ Será que um dia você vai poder me perdoar ? – As palavras foram saindo devagar e num tom quase inaudível.

_ Sam... por favor... – Os olhos, marejados em verde, levantaram-se depois de muito tempo, para fitar os do outro.

_ Só agora consigo admitir o quanto senti sua falta e o tanto que ainda preciso de você, Dean.

_ Sam... – Precisou arrancar forças de onde não havia _ Eu sempre estive com você e sempre estarei, não importa o que você faça. Sou seu irmão. Você é meu sangue. Mas não me peça pra passar uma borracha em tudo o que aconteceu porque, simplesmente eu não posso.

_ Eu sei... – Foi a vergonha que o fez fugir e desviar o olhar _ Mas se você me aceitar, se precisar de mim, eu quero ficar e enfrentar o que for com você.

_ Eu não esperaria outra coisa. Só peço que você tenha um pouco de paciência... porque... porque eu estava acostumado ao Sammy e... Você cresceu, cara. Você cresceu de uma hora pra outra e se tornou alguém que eu não conheço mais... Mas não precisa ficar preocupado. Eu me acostumo. Vou aprender a lidar com esse novo você e a gente vai acabar se entendendo.

_ É... – Ele não ia chorar. Não agora _ A gente vai se entender outra vez, não é?

_ Vou ligar pro Bobby e ver como estão as coisas – levantou-se e caminhou em direção à porta _ Você quer uma cerveja?

_ Claro. Por que não? – Respondeu, sem vontade.

_ Tá. Não demoro.

A porta se fechou e, com ela, a esperança de receber o abraço que tantas vezes calou seu choro, acalentou seu sono e curou suas feridas. Sentia falta disso. Sentiu falta da proximidade, da cumplicidade, da comunhão que existia entre eles e, sozinho, se permitiu chorar.

***

FIM

***

_N/A:Comentários não custam nada, são rapidinhos e fazem um bem danado à saúde mental dos escritores. Portanto, salvem essa raça da extinção!_

_Bjs_

***


End file.
